Caroline Becker (MachineGames)
Caroline Becker was the leader of the Kreisau Circle, or at very least the Kreisau Circle of Isenstadt, in Wolfenstein. A former schoolteacher, she formed the group after her father was shot dead in the streets following Viktor Zetta's declaration of martial law. She is the Kreisau Circle mission giver in the Midtown hub map. ''Wolfenstein'' Caroline Becker is implied to have roughly equal standing to Erik Engle in the Kreisau Circle; other members of the Circle say that Caroline is the brains of the operation while Erik is the heart. Caroline is responsible for bringing Engle into the Kreisau Circle after nursing him back to health following the execution of his wife, and apparently regards him the same way she did her own father. Caroline is initially hesitant to trust B.J. Blazkowicz, even with Erik Engle's endorsement of him, and expresses skepticism that he will be able to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Nazi dig site. She becomes more trusting of him following his success, in contrast to Dr. Leonid Alexandrov of the Golden Dawn trusting B.J. less and less as the campaign goes on. She is aware from the beginning that there is a mole somewhere in the city's resistance network who is feeding information to the Nazis, and warns B.J. that this person must have tipped off the Nazis as to his arrival at the train station. At the end of the Midtown string of maps, if questioned repeatedly, Caroline will say she is going to meet a contact who has information that may assist the Kreisau Circle. This turns out to be a trap arranged by either Anton Kriege or Dr. Leonid Alexandrov, and Caroline is taken prisoner as B.J. transitions from Midtown to Downtown, being taken to the fortified castle overlooking the city. B.J. agrees to assist Erik Engle in storming the castle and attempting to free Caroline, chasing down Hans Grosse. On the roof he finds Wilhelm Strasse waiting for him, along with a machine designed to harness the power of the Veil. B.J. confronts Strasse, but backs down as he sees Hans has a Luger pointed at Caroline and drops his weapon. Strasse orders Hans to shoot B.J., but Caroline manages to knock his hand aside, the shot damaging the machine. In the ensuing scuffle, Caroline appears to have been fatally wounded by a gunshot from Hans' pistol. Shortly after Caroline was shot, B.J. tried to check her pulse, but is repelled as the Queen Geist comes through the Veil and vaporizes what is left of the Portal machine near Caroline (her body is seemingly vaporized during this attack as well). The queen later sucks up the platform B.J. is standing on (and where Caroline had been shot), opening up a Portal and depositing B.J. outside the castle. How Caroline escaped further damage during the ensuing battle or where she ended up is not known. Most of her fellow Kreisau Circle members believed she was dead, and Erik Engle takes over as the new leader in her place. Following Hans Grosse's defeat, the Zeppelin crashed into the castle and exploded incinerating much of what was left. ''The New Order'' wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit]] Caroline Becker returns in Wolfenstein: The New Order. It is not known how she managed to survive being shot by Hans Grosse. Regardless, it is to be assumed that she escaped before the entire castle was sucked into Black Sun Dimension and destroyed.Andreas Öjerfors (Senior Gameplay Designer at Machine Games): »That's Caroline. That's one of the people in the resistance. She plays a very important role in the resistance. There's a larger cast of allies to BJ. So there's a large cast of both allies and antagonists. So that's Caroline. She's an older character who was also present in the 2009 Wolfenstein game. Her storyline continues in this game.« ''(Source:411mania.com) Caroline only recalled punching Hans Gross, and then waking up with extreme pain in her back, and how she was found three days later in a ditch and spent months in a Kreisau Circle hospital to fight an infection she suffered from the experience, which caused her by fracture of the pelvis and six vertaebrae. Since the events in Isenstadt she has noticeably aged. She is still an active member of the resistance, despite being confined to a wheelchair. Her mobility issues ended when a set of Da'at Yichud Power Suit was brought back from the Underwater Vault, which has built-in neural link interface that allows Caroline not only full mobility, but superhuman strength as well, as exhibited when she took down two guard-robots single-handedly. Gallery 500px-LugerP08Pistol-Wolf2.jpg|Caroline being shield by Hans Grosse at the top of the castle. Wolfenstein Queen Geist Cutscene|The last appearance of Caroline Becker in Wolfenstein (2009). Wolf2 2009-12-25 10-14-09-31.jpg|Caroline Becker discussing a mission to B.J for the Dig Site Operation. Becker.jpg|Caroline Becker in the ''Boom Boom Trailer. Trivia *In Wolfenstein, Caroline is voiced by Anna Graves, who also provides the voice for the Veil Assassin and the nurse at the start of the mission Hospital. * In Downtown, Stefan Kriege will reveal he shot his brother Anton after the latter boasted about betraying B.J. at the train station and arranging for Caroline's abduction. However, on the Zeppelin Leonid Alexandrov admits to Deathshead that he was responsible for both. In the debriefing for Zeppelin, even B.J. himself doesn't seem to know how this is supposed to have worked, simply saying that Anton "must have been involved somehow." * Caroline seems to be an experienced pilot, even with her injuries. When the Kreisau Circle sealing the Project Whisper helicopters, she shows incredible flying skills, including retracting the rotors in flight and deploying them seconds before hitting the water, as well as maneuvering the helicopter with ease through the narrow tunnel leading to their hangar. References nl:Caroline Becker es:Caroline Becker Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle